The Room of Requirement's Magic
by PinkSprayBottle
Summary: A cute little one-shot I wrote and finally got the chance to upload. Ginny goes to the Room of Requirement and Harry finds her there one day, and they realize they are not so different after all and can cry on each other's shoulders. Give it a try, and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

The Room of Requirement was known to only few at Hogwarts, and Ginny Weasley was one of those blessed souls. She was having one of her more restless nights, tossing and turning in the dorm. The sheets were too hot on, and off, she shivered. She couldn't sleep; this had been happening for a while, her staying to unearthly hours of the night, trying to drift off in the dead silence only broken by snores from dorm mates.

She pushed off the sheets and stretched, arching her back and spreading her arms out, trying to revive her spine from the stiffness. Ginny peered in the full-length mirror, and grimaced at what she saw. A tangled mess of hair resembling a nest atop her head and falling down to her hip, a tan and freckly face with soft brown eyes, naturally medium pink lips, and a long frame. She was wearing a huge Weasley sweater, which looked like a large short nightdress on her. It went about halfway down to her knee, and her tall legs looked leaner. She grabbed a brush and brushed her hair, imagining Hermione's hair dilemmas every day.

Ginny tiptoed down the stairs to the Common Room and sighed. The fire was still blazing, and the armchairs beckoned her over, but she knew she wanted to head to the Room of Requirement.

The clock read two in the morning. Wonderful time to be wandering the hallways of a giant castle, trying to fall asleep. She reached the Room of Requirement with heavy breaths and a fast-beating hard.

"I need a place to be alone," she muttered. "I need a place to be alone. I need a place to be alone."

The door appeared, and Ginny took a deep breath and walked in, after checking to make sure she wouldn't be caught. It was pretty risky, but she needed some happiness as therapy, or some relaxation.

She gasped in surprise and admiration as she stepped into a forest setting, but with low moonlight. There were candles hanging off branches that bathed the area in warm orange-gold glow. It was peacefully relaxing, and Ginny collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. She drew herself to sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, near to the trickling stream that flowed calmly through the trees. Ginny smiled in the darkness as she let her shoulders sag, letting go of the tension. There was sound, but it was soothing, trickling water and rustling wind. It was perfect, but now Ginny didn't even want to sleep, really, anymore. Now she wanted to sit and let it all sink in, enjoy her long moments of bliss.

"This is my own special secret. Me, the trees, and this brook of sorts. We've bonded, I suppose, so nobody can know but me." Ginny said out loud to herself, but fell to silence, as it disturbed the sounds of peace.

She would keep it a secret, though. It'd be her stress reliever, and it would let her drift off, and she'd find herself in her bed the next morning, the work of house-elves, no doubt.

She'd cry in her forest. She'd sit in her forest. She'd splash in the brook absentmindedly, all in her forest. Ginny's Forest, she named it, yet she never spoke of it. The forest comforted her, no need of ever showing her emotions to people. They'd never need to know that tough Ginny needed to cry sometimes. It was mainly about the loss of Sirius. She had lost her best friend, it seemed, Sirius and Ginny were secret best pals at Grimmauld Place, and now he was gone too. She sometimes had nightmares about the Chamber, and came to Ginny's Forest to let it go.

"Ginny, where were you last night? I got up to go to the bathroom, and your bed was empty." Hermione asked of Ginny, a while after she'd go to Ginny's Forest every night.

"Last minute homework," she lied. "I remembered I had a History of Magic essay due, so…" she finished lamely, but Hermione bought it.

"Ginny, you can't put those things off like that." She scolded. Ginny rolled her eyes; her essay was in her bag the day it was assigned. Hermione was rubbing off on her.

Hermione was trying to tame her curly beast when Ginny stepped in for her. Ginny grabbed three different brushes and her never-ending can of detangler. She smoothed, and brushed, yanked, and pulled, until Hermione's hair fell in soft curls.

Ginny loosely fixed her tie, and pulled a brush through her red waves and blinked a couple times. She looked decent. Really decent, as a matter of fact. No, she decided. She started to sound vain.

"Ginny, it's lovely, all in five minutes!" Hermione thankfully squeezed her friend, and waited for her to stomp down the stairs. Ginny didn't have much grace.

Harry and Ron waited in the Common Room, and Harry seemed to look at Ginny a little longer. He noticed she looked nice. Really nice, but she was Ron's sister. He would never…. He couldn't, Ron would murder him in his sleep. But it was a pleasing thought. Ginny tilted her head, as if saying, "_What?_" He shook his head and focused on rearranging his book bag

"Ginny, you look like you've died." Ron spoke his mind. Ginny made a face at him.

"Funny, you always seem to sporting _that_ look." She shot back.

Hermione and Harry shared looks, this happened often. Ginny looked too pretty for her brother to handle, who 'took care' of the situation by saying she looked horrid.

Harry watched her at Breakfast, and she made an amused face when she noticed. Harry became suddenly interested in his toast, which her scarfed down before running off.

Harry found himself in front of the Room of Requirement's hidden wall that day. He walked back and forth, whispering to himself. "Give me somewhere to be alone," He repeated. "Somewhere to be alone, somewhere to be alone."

The door revealed itself, and Harry walked in, unsure of what would appear. The room was supposed to suit whatever he needed, but he'd be fine as long as he was alone.

He walked quietly into a forest of sorts, but it was wonderful, but he wasn't alone. A figure sat near the river, hand waving along the water. She has red hair, and Harry realized it was Ginny. He approached her cautiously, as Weasleys weren't very pleasant when provoked.

Harry studied her from where he stood. She really was gorgeous, and her personality was bright and beautiful.

She was wearing a large Weasley sweater; she had about twenty and wore them every night to stay close to her family, though she'd never admit it.

Her legs were bent, and her hands were loosely on top of her knees. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders and down her back. To Harry, she looked rather like a model for Witch Weekly. She gazed off into the distance, in deep thought; Harry closed his eyes, wanting to store that image forever. He walked closer.

"Ginny?" he asked nervously.

She bounced from where she sat, obviously startled. She looked flushed, and immediately looked to the ground.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Do you come here often?" he asked, as he sat down next to her, shrugging off his robe.

He was in his pajamas, but Ginny suddenly became aware of her bare legs. She pulled her legs closer to her body and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I come here every night. It's, I guess, my special place." Harry didn't ask why she came, but he nodded, and discreetly tried to scoot closer, which didn't go unnoticed.

Ginny blushed slightly, but the room's dim lights disguised it. "Your first time here?"

Harry nodded. "So you like to be alone?"

"Sometimes, I need some alone time. It's really peaceful, and I just like coming here."

"Yeah, this is really nice," Harry watched as her hand waved back and forth in the bubbling water. "Er, so… you come here every night?" he attempted conversation, but then saw silent tears down her face. Her mouth was tightly pressed, trying to keep in a sob.

"Hey, Gin, don't cry," he tried to calm down a crying girl. He had zero experience in those fields, crying or girls, it was always so awkward with Cho that year.

"That was pathetic, Potter," she said, smiling a little. "Thought you would've learnt with Cho."

"You want to talk?" he asked.

To his surprise, and hers, she fell into him and sobbed. For a long time, he held her and patted her back, feeling stupefied and awkward. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed and sobbed, then finally pulled back, but stayed in his arms.

"I miss him, Harry, I miss him so much," Harry blindly wondered who 'him' was. "Sirius was my best friend, Harry. Why did he have to? I hate the bloody… I swear I'll slit her throat in her sleep!"

Harry choked back his own tears. Ginny's lip trembled, and she looked so vulnerable, so weak, so devastated, that he hugged her, saying, "I miss him too, Gin. It's not fair."

She finally regained her senses and pulled back, and trying to ignore the fact she had broke down in front of him. He looked disappointed when she pulled away, but he had realized that he liked her. Really liked her.

"Sorry, I ruined your shirt." Ginny cringed at the sight of his soaked shirt. He shrugged.

"It's fine, Gin. I'm always here to talk, you know." He smiled at her, a smile that melted her heart.

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled back, but she realized how weak and sappy she must've looked to him.

Her features hardened, and she roughly wiped her face. Her eyes went to their usual fire and she clenched her jaw. Harry noticed every scar and scrape on her fit legs, and he watched her go to the image everyone else saw. He was delighted by the fact he was the only one to see her in any other way, the side of her that wasn't afraid to cry.

He barely noticed the environment changing. The soft grass and soil changed to neatly trimmed grass that was far too green, and slightly itchy. The trees and river were replaced by three long golden hoops on each side of the room. Ginny grinned.

"Quidditch. One on one, Harry. Let's see who catches the snitch first." She rose, a look of mad determination in her eyes, and a box holding the snitch appeared in her fist.

Harry looked amazed. "The room can do _this_?" he asked incredously. Ginny grinned at him, and he grinned back. Brooms flew into their hands, and Ginny's Weasley sweater turned into a gold Quidditch blouse and black pants, and Harry had a red shirt and black pants.

She released the snitch, let it buzz, and then she and Harry took off. Harry let her win; he was too busy watching her fly and grab the snitch in under a minute.

"Seeker much?" she teased.

"Hey! You started first!" Harry tried to make an excuse.

"False accusations, Potter? Shame on you!" she grinned, waving the snitch in his face.

He made for the snitch, and ended up holding her fist around it. She smiled and blushed and leaned in closer. Their faces were inches apart; they both wanted nothing more than to close the gap. So they did. They met in the middle, holding each other for a long time.

"That was nice," Ginny started, but she was cut off with another kiss.

"Better than nice, Gin. I've wanted to do that for months, you know?"

"How long have I been waiting then, Potter?" she asked, hands on her hips. "Far too long is the answer, in case you're wondering."

Harry grinned, his whole being was full of joy, nothing could possibly go wrong, besides the fact Peeves met them outside the Room, holding hands and snogging.

"Potty and Weasley Jr.? Ronnie Weasley won't be happy!" Peeves cackled, with a mischievous smirk.

Hermione and Ron were in the Common Room, waiting, and clearly irritated when they arrived.

Hermione trained her eyes on their locked hands, and Ron turned several shades of fire hydrant.

"Forgot your homework was due, Ginny?" she asked rather peevishly. "Is _this_ what you do every night?"

"Erm… you see," Ginny trailed off. "We should've stayed in the Room of Requirement."

Harry let go of her hand like it was on fire, and she stepped on his foot, and leaned up to kiss him. "Night, Harry." She ran for the girl's dorm as if her life depended on it.

Ron stood alone with Harry and Hermione. "Really, mate? My sister? Out of all the girls in the school, you choose that?" he said, and Harry grinned, relieved he wasn't angry.

"I _heard_ that!" Ginny shouted from the stairs. "By the way, the Room of Requirement is a _wonderful_ place!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny and Harry met in the Common Room the next morning, but it wasn't exactly how they thought it would be. Harry attempted to wait for her on the stairs of the Girl's Dorm, but they changed into a slide.

Ginny slid down, and landed in his arms, laughing and happier than he had seen her in a long time. "You know boys aren't allowed, right?" she grinned.

Harry groaned. "Then why can girls come to _our_ dorm?" he complained.

Ginny smiled. "Because we're more trustworthy and responsible, or something like that."

Hermione looked at the slide reproachfully. "Harry… why do you hate me?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and dragged her friend down, which was not much appreciated. Hermione brushed her robes and glared at the pair, hands on her hips.

"You two are worse than Fred and George!" Hermione said, just as the twins swooped over her, on either sides of her face.

"We beg your pardon?" they asked.

Hermione scowled. "These two are horrible." She accused, pointing and stomping.

Ginny gasped in mock horror. "Hermione, dear friend! How that hurts me so!" she said, and Harry smiled at her, watching Hermione storm away, since she couldn't get back up to her dorm.

"Are we waiting for Ron?" Ginny asked Harry, who nodded, staring at the Boy's staircase, which soon had a hungry Weasley stomping down it.

"Someone turned into the Grinch overnight." Harry teased. Ron's face went from looking annoyed to confused.

"Is that a kitchen utensil?" Ginny asked, pondering the thought. Harry chuckled.

"He's this grumpy character from a children's author, Gin." He said, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed furiously, and Fred and George rapidly looked between the two of them, realizing they were a couple.

They nodded at each other and grabbed Harry by the arms, ready to give him the big brother talk.

Ginny tried to hide a smile as Harry glared at her. Even Hermione turned to watch. Fred and George proved to take all the way to the Great Hall, taking the longest route they could find, and then grinned. "You better treat her well." George warned.

"Or you will face our wrath…" Fred left off, slightly scaring Harry.

"How are we going to tell people?" Ginny asked, as she caught sight of Lavender and Parvati.

"By letting them tell themselves. Go tell Lavender and Parvati, word'll be around in a few minutes." Harry said, as he didn't want to deal with the two.

"I have to do all the dirty work, Potter?" she shoved him lightly, but at that point Lavender and Parvati had figured it out themselves, and were running from table to table, spreading the news as much as they could.

"Not anymore," he cringed. "It's done for us."

They went up to Room of Requirement, as Ginny allowed herself to share Ginny's Forest.

They sat inside of the peaceful surroundings, in complete silence. While Ginny was energetic and talkative, Ginny's Forest made her fall to silence, maybe in awe, or silent vigil.

"Gin?" Harry asked, as Ginny turned her head and softly smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked absentmindedly, her eyes slightly off to the side

"I never talked to you about Sirius much, but why were you _secretly_ friends? Nothing I have to worry about, right?"

Ginny snorted. "No, you shouldn't be worried. It was just… you know Mum. She found us playing a playing a prank on the twins, because we were bored, and then she was mutinous. Downright horrendous, she was."

"How'd you and Sirius become friends?" Harry asked, determined to hold on to every piece of Sirius he could get.

"Would you like it if I showed you?" Ginny said, smiling as a miniature pensieve appeared. "It'll let me show you." Ginny drew her wand and aligned it to the side of her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she pushed the wand away, prostrate in the air. Its tip was glowing golden with an aura around it. Ginny touched the tip to the bowl of the pensieve and watched the memory twist and turn throughout the clear liquid.

She grabbed Harry's hand and stuck her face in, after taking a deep breath. Her mind clouded as they hurtled through time, finally falling on the floor of Grimmauld Place. She groaned and got up, pulling Harry up as well.

They watched as Ginny and Sirius were polishing Black family heirlooms, by order or the Weasley matriarch.

"This is absolute torture…" Memory Ginny complained and Sirius grinned.

"This is what I get for asking what I should do." Memory Sirius said, as he wiped a badge with their family crest clean.

"She said I was moping or something like that," Memory Ginny complained as she dusted an oak armoire. "Now she's given me something to mope about."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend's antics and beamed at her. Ginny was smiling, trying to preserve the memory.

"Let's play a prank!" Memory Ginny exclaimed, leaping to her feet and grinning down at Memory Sirius.

Memory Sirius brightened at the idea of something fun, and grinned at his soon to be pranking apprentice.

"What will we do?" he asked, staring at the fiery redhead.

Memory Ginny looked around and then ran up the stairs, halting at Fred and George's Room. Harry and Ginny followed her, Harry anticipating the prank. Memory Ginny put her ear to the door, and then shook the door handle. Memory Ginny cursed under her breath, as the door handle wouldn't budge. She combed through her hair with her fingers, apparently searching for something. Memory Sirius stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Muggle method; hairpins can unlock the locked doors… trust Fred and George to not foolproof their door handle for this." The door swung open.

Harry smiled, remembering Fred and George picking locks open the day they drove away in the Flying Car.

Memory Sirius and Memory Ginny were followed by Harry and Ginny into the twins' bedroom, which was messy, and something somewhere made noises or started sparking.

Memory Ginny grabbed a large bowl and several powders, potions, and juices and started dumping them into the bowl. Memory Sirius looked slightly alarmed, and he peered at the bowl cautiously, then shrugged and proceeded putting random who knows what into the bowl. When Memory Ginny declared it done she charmed it into some small pies and left them there for Fred and George to hopefully devour.

"What will this do exactly?" Memory Sirius asked as Ginny wrote a note from 'Mum', for the twins about the pies.

"Hopefully cart them off to Africa." Memory Ginny said as she knicked some Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes merchandise and shut the door

Memory Sirius laughed as they met an angry Molly Weasley at the foot of the stairs, holding a whisk and wearing flour covered apron. "What do you lot not understand about 'clean the formal room's furniture and polish the heirlooms'?"She asked angrily.

Memory Ginny shrugged. "We got bored."

Memory Molly exhaled sharply and watched Memory Ginny and Memory Sirius walk away, slightly nervous.

The scene blurred and Harry and Ginny were transported to Fred and George's room, where Memory Ginny and Memory Sirius were nowhere to be found.

"Where were you?" Harry asked, and Ginny smiled nervously.

"Well… funny story, actually…" she started. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Sirius and I stole your cloak and used it to watch them."

Harry's eyebrows knit in confusion. "How did you…?"

Ginny smiled slyly. "While you were too busy rowing with Ron and Hermione, shouting your lungs out, I came in and stole it while you were somewhere else."

Harry sighed, but put his arm around the youngest Weasley anyway. She smiled as she relived Fred and George's face turning purple as they went through various phases of sickness and illness.

"Ah, what a fine evening. So, Sirius and I got to know each other while pranking. We did that a lot, but Mum blames Fred and George, even though they were the victims most of the time. We has so fun holed up in this place that reeked of misery."

Harry grinned as she talked, as he could see that happening. Ginny's memories were flipped through several scenes of her and Sirius talking, laughing, and pranking. A sad smile graced Ginny's face as she slowly began to shrink into Harry's arms.

He wrapped his arms around her, but then she shook her head and let go, determined not to break down in front of him again. She didn't want to seem weak or feeble. Harry probably already thought she was frail.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but she nodded and wiped at her eyes, as the Department of Mysteries came into view.

"Let's get out of here," she said, willing to go back. "Best not to relive the bad memories."

"Did your Mum find out about all the pranks?" Harry asked, trying to get her to lighten up.

She visibly relaxed in the familiar surroundings of her forest and smiled. "Of course. I was talked to loads; she just didn't like the idea of me hanging out so much with a man close to my age, or something like that."

"Close to your age?" Harry asked; Ginny grinning.

"Mum considers anyone younger than her 'close to my age', and she deems them off limits to talk to or hang around."

"Has anyone been here?" Harry asked.

"Nobody but you and I, and it should stay that way." Ginny declared as she grabbed scroll of parchment from a book bag that had just appeared.

Harry tilted his head to find that it was an Astronomy essay she wrote on a couple inches on.

"How many feet?" he asked, feeling her pain.

"Just one, but it's due tomorrow. I'm going to head up to the tower, can I borrow your-?" Harry cut her off with an "ACCIO INVISIBILITY CLOAK!"

They waited, but after it didn't turn up they set out to find it, only to find Draco fiddling with it in a hallway. Ginny stormed up to him and he turned, with a smirk on his face, asking for a slap from a currently hotheaded redhead.

She decided to slap him, but first she punched him in the face, a loud crack issued from his nose. He groaned and dropped the cloak. "Both your friends mutilated my nose, Potter! Deformed, I tell you!"

Harry smiled, holding Ginny back by the shoulders, her arms and feet flailing. "Just let me at him! He'll be sorry!" she cried but Harry let go as he snatched the cloak back.

"Why are you up, Malfoy? It's the middle of the night." Harry asked suspiciously.

Malfoy snorted. "And I'll tell you why?" he asked, glaring at Ginny. Then, with a swish of his robes, he turned on his heels and walked briskly away, not turning his head once.

"Come on, Harry, let's forget that ever happened and head up to the Astronomy Tower." Ginny said, tugging on his arm as she draped the cloak over both of them.

Harry smiled at her, and they set on their own way to the tower, hoping to avoid all hurdles in their path.


End file.
